clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Wizard
Summary *The Electro Wizard is unlocked in the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. *He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. *An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. It does not do splash damage. Do not treat it as a splash support unit as it can still be surrounded. ** Each of his zaps deals half the damage. For example, if faced with two targets, the level 1 Electro Wizard will deal 100 damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once, he is decent against small swarms. * As the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed, you can place it above an approaching Sparky or Inferno Dragon and force it to recharge. It can also stun when it attacks, so the Sparky will have no chance of attacking at all and the Inferno Dragon will be unable to reach full damage. * The Electro Wizard can cripple slow enemies due to him shooting his stunning lighting bolts frequently. * If you have already destroyed one or two Crown Tower and the opponent deploys an Inferno Tower to defend against a tank like a Giant or a Golem, you can also deploy the Electro Wizard and force it to re-charge or switch its target. * An Electro Wizard will not be able to do much damage to the Crown Tower if it is sent in alone. * An Electro Wizard is vulnerable to the Fireball, so you should be careful about deploying it together with other troops that are also vulnerable to the Fireball like the Musketeer or the Wizard. * The Electro Wizard can effectively suppress the Prince and Dark Prince, preventing them from doing double damage with their charge attacks. * Troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the P.E.K.K.A. and the Mini P.E.K.K.A will still be able to attack. Just like a normal zap, an Electro Wizard zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. * Even though he has spawn damage, it is a bad idea to place him in the middle of the Minion Horde, as the Minions will survive the spawn damage and kill the Electro Wizard very quickly. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." * In this challenge, players will build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge will be rewarded with the Electro Wizard card. **Anyone that wins an Electro Wizard card from the challenge will be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. * Trivia *He is the only troop that deals Spawn Damage. *He is the only troop that hits multiple enemies without doing area damage; instead, he hits two each time and only does half his damage for each hand. *If you clone the Electro Wizard, the cloned Electro Wizard will not have the spawn damage or stun effect. *The Electro Wizard has health similar to a Wizard that's 5 levels higher, meaning unlike the Wizard, he will not survive a Fireball at tournament standards. *The Electro Wizard has the lowest health out of all of the Wizard cards. *He is the first card to have its own challenge. *He is the first card which can be unlocked before being generally released. **Also, he is the first card since the September 2016 Update to have a 21-day wait rather than a 14-day wait, probably due to having a challenge. *The Electro Wizard has the same amount of damage output as a Lumberjack of equal level, except level 5. **However, his hit speed is 1 second slower and that means his damage per second is effectively lower. it:Stregone elettrico Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards